Un amour féérique
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ils vivaient un amour unique, que le monde entier leur jalousait. Ils étaient amoureux et parfaitement heureux l'un avec l'autre. Lucy aimait Natsu, Natsu aimait Lucy. Comment mieux expliquer ça que dans un recueil de drabble ?
1. Mots secrets

**1\. Mots secrets.**

 _Je ne savais pas que, de cette rencontre, résulterait mon amour pour lui._

— J'ignorais, à cet instant, que nos destins seraient liés à jamais... Eh, c'est super beau ce que tu écris, Lucy ! C'est pour ton histoire ?

— Natsu ! Ne lis pas mes affaires !

Lucy referma brusquement le journal dans lequel elle écrivait et chassa Natsu, qui s'en alla en ricanant. Une fois la menace écartée, elle s'assit en soupira. Heureusement que Natsu ignorait que c'était son journal intime... S'il découvrait qu'elle l'aimait, elle en serait mortifiée.

Et puis ça serait un coup à ce qu'Happy se moque d'elle !


	2. Les sentiments de Natsu

**2\. Les sentiments de Natsu.**

Il ignorait quand il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Peut-être à leur rencontre, ou récemment, il n'en savait rien.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait le plus attiré chez elle, son humour, ses sourires ou sa gentillesse ?

Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil auparavant,

Et depuis, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose :

Le crier à la terre entière, à la force du pouvoir d'un Dragon Slayer.

Quitte à le graver dans le ciel dans un brasier représentant son amour brûlant.

 _Lucy Heartfilia, je t'aime !_

Voilà ce qu'il voulait lui hurler à plein poumon.

Mais les Dragons Slayer aussi pouvaient être timides.


	3. Sa précieuse écharpe

**3\. Sa précieuse écharpe.**

S'il y avait bien un objet qui comptait pour Natsu, il s'agissait de son écharpe. Jamais elle ne quittait son cou. Et jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un l'en séparer.

— Atchoum !

— T'as froid, Lucy ?

— Non, je viens bien Natsu, assura Lucy en souriant.

Natsu l'observa d'un air perplexe. Il n'avait jamais froid, pourtant il devait y avoir un vent glacial la nuit, assez pour rendre Lucy malade.

Alors sa décision fut prise rapidement. Il retira son écharpe et l'entoura autour du cou de sa petite-amie, qui fut très surprise de ce geste.

— Natsu...

— Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber malade ! assura-t-il avec un sourire.


	4. Un regret

**4\. Un regret.**

Il n'aurait pas pensé que ça vie devrait s'achever de cette façon.

Il avait toujours cru que sa vie serait parfaitement lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Ignir.

Il serait alors entouré de ses amis, de sa famille, heureux.

Mais le destin semblait lui réserver un autre avenir, plus terrible.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir, car il gagnait toujours ses combats, pour ses amis.

Aujourd'hui, c'est pour eux qu'il allait mourir,

Afin de leur assurer un avenir paisible en se débarrassant de Zeleph.

Il n'avait qu'un regret face à la mort :

Celui de ne plus jamais revoir ceux qui forment sa famille.


	5. Bonne Saint-Valentin !

**5\. Bonne Saint-Valentin.**

Il se tient devant son appartement, dans lequel, pour une fois, il ne s'était pas introduit illégalement.

Dans la rue, des garçons et filles heureux en amour, ignoraient le monde qui les entoure, célébraient ensemble cette fête.

Et lui, devant son appartement, prêt à prouver à quel point son amour comptait pour lui.

Il suffit qu'elle ouvre la porte avec un air étonné pour qu'un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres.

Bien qu'il rougisse furieusement et s'embrouille dans ses mots, elle rit joyeusement.

Alors il se décide, et dévoile le bouquet de fleur jusque-là caché dans son dos.

— Bonne Saint Valentin, Lucy !


	6. Comme un rayon de soleil

**6\. Comme un rayon de soleil.**

Il détestait quand elle pleurait cela lui donnait envie de tout exploser.

Il voulait trouver ceux à l'origine de ces larmes et leur faire regretter amèrement leurs actes.

Cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout, à elle, la princesse qui occupait sa vie.

Elle devait sourire et rire, profitant de ce que sa famille pouvait lui offrir de mieux.

Avec eux, seul le bonheur devait remplir sa vie, comme elle était leur bonheur à tous.

Car son sourire ressemblait à un rayon de soleil qui réchauffait leur cœur.

Et il empêchera quiconque de briser ce rayon de soleil qui éclaire son monde.


	7. Un amour immortel

**7\. Un amour immortel.**

Ils étaient prêts à passer leur vie ensemble, à s'aimer d'une passion brûlante.

Ils avaient déjà tout vu des drames du monde, les avaient surmontés par leur amour.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore les effrayer ?

Quelle tragédie du destin tenterait de les séparer de cette enivrante flamme du bonheur ?

Même la mort ne saurait être capable de les séparer et même si elle le tentait,

Ce ne serait sans doute que pour quelques années à passer l'un sans l'autre.

Et qu'est-ce qu'une si courte durée, face à l'éternité qui leur tendait les bras ?

Car leur amour n'est pas éphémère.

Il est immortel.


	8. Un amour de lycée

**Une petite version de si Lucy et Natsu étaient au lycée (car j'aime bien les UA de Fairy Tail qui se passent au lycée).**

 **8\. Un amour de lycée.**

Il pouvait être le plus grand délinquant de leur école, avec ses cheveux roses,

Elle pouvait être la plus grande princesse de leur école, avec son nom de famille,

Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en moquaient de ce que les autres penseraient d'eux.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce lien qui les unissait par-dessus tout.

Et, eux deux, dans leur amour, ne pouvaient qu'en rire ; tant pis pour ces jaloux incrédules.

La princesse ne devait pas forcément tomber amoureuse du prince charmant aux cheveux blonds.

Le délinquant ne devait pas forcément rencontrer l'adolescente rebelle aux cheveux roses.

Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragnir s'aimaient et tout le lycée ne pouvait que les envier.


	9. Une grande famille

**9\. Une grande famille.**

Héritière d'une grande et puissante famille, voilà ce qu'elle devait être au départ.

Désormais sa famille était... différente, mais cela n'était pas plus mal.

Jamais on ne s'ennuyait dans cette famille,

Que cela soit par un accident involontaire qui manqua de réduire la guilde en feu,

Ou alors par une envie subite d'un de ses compagnons pour aller risquer leur vie.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru pourvoir autant s'amuser avec la mort à ses trousses.

Mais ça encore, ce ne sont que les risques du métier de mage dans une guilde, des plus singulières.

Qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait dire dessus, il n'existait pas meilleur famille que Fairy Tail.


	10. Une âme de poète

_Avouez quand même que c'est surprenant, un Natsu qui écrit. Non ?_

 **10\. Une âme de poète.**

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Assis sur le bar de la guilde, Natsu écrivait. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait autant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce Natsu écrivait de si important ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander que Natsu leva son stylo d'un air triomphant et, attrapant le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait, se leva. Il s'approcha de Lucy avec un grand sourire et lui tendit le papier.

— Tiens Lucy, je t'ai écrit ça ! J'espère que tu aimeras !

Lucy fut étonnée et touchée de cette attention : il s'agissait d'un poème d'amour.


	11. Main dans la main

**Un petit drabble sur ce que pouvait ressentir Natsu quand Acnologia était sur le point de les détruire sur l'île Tenrô.**

 **11\. Main dans la main.**

La mort s'approchait d'eux.

Les sentiments face à la mort étaient-ils d'ordinaire si contradictoire ?

Un profond désespoir s'emparait de lui à l'idée que tout se finisse ainsi,

Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver son père, alors que cela faisait des années qu'il le cherchait.

Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir semblait encore exister au creux de son cœur.

Ce n'était pas un espoir pour l'avenir, ou pour leur survie, loin de là.

Mais quand il vit le sourire chaleureux de Lucy, il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre.

S'il devait mourir ici, il était heureux que ça soit à ses côtés, main dans la main.


	12. Cauchemar

**Non, nous ne parlerons pas de l'originalité du titre de ce drabble, merci.**

 **12\. Cauchemar.**

Natsu venait d'entrer dans la guilde, impatient. Il avait réussi à trouver une quête très intéressante et voulait que Lucy l'accompagne. Mais elle n'était nulle part à porter de vue.

— Mirajane, où est Lucy ?

Derrière le bar, Mirajane le regarda d'un air perplexe.

— Lucy ? Natsu, de qui parles-tu ?

Natsu se réveilla brusquement, en sueur et la respiration haletante.

— Natsu, tu vas bien ?

Assise sur une chaise près de son bureau, Lucy le regardait avec inquiétude. Natsu reconnut immédiatement l'appartement de sa coéquipière et s'affalât sur son lit, souriant.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ridicule. Un monde sans Lucy ne pouvait exister !


	13. Je t'aime deviendra au revoir

**Né d'une phrase dans Ame no Kusari des Vocaloid. Les chansons m'inspirent beaucoup, oui.**

 **13\. Je t'aime deviendra au revoir.**

Pourquoi je t'aime tellement, toi qui me comble de joie ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être bon, jamais quand on porte le nom d'Heartfilia.

Tout prendra fin à un moment, je n'en doute pas.

Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas de profiter de chaque instant passé avec toi,

Comme si ta simple présence suffisait à me rendre heureuse ?

Je ne veux pas cacher celle que je suis devenue à tes côtés.

Je veux crier à la Terre entière que je suis une mage de Fairy Tail.

Mais mon père ne l'acceptera jamais et tôt ou tard,

« Je t'aime » deviendra « au revoir ».


	14. Le secret des fées

**14\. Le secret des fées.**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, on ne rencontrait pas les fées dans un cercle de champignon dans la forêt. On ne trouvait pas les fées en les cherchant : elles venaient à vous.

Lucy n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle rencontrerait des fées. Elle ne pensait d'ailleurs pas que ces même fées seraient si étranges, sans ailes ni poussière de fées. Elle ne croyait pas que ces mêmes fées seraient si bruyantes et singulières.

Pourtant elle devait admettre qu'elles étaient bien des fées, aucun doute là-dessus.

Sinon, comment auraient-elles été capables de lui rendre sa joie de vivre si facile autrement que par une étrange magie appelée l'amour ?


	15. Une matinée ordinaire

**J'aime l'idée que Mirajane observe tout dans la guilde...**

 **15\. Une matinée ordinaire.**

Un calme étrange régnait sur la guilde de Fairy Tail. Mirajane, depuis son bar, profitait de ce moment paisible où personne ne s'était encore disputer, sans doute parce qu'il était trop tôt pour cela.

— Natsu ! Reviens ici et rend moi ces feuilles immédiatement !

— Mais je veux savoir la suite de l'histoire ! Et pourquoi le personnage principal me ressemble autant ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Au départ, tu ne devais même pas lire mes affaires ! Alors rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris !

Mirajane sourit. Là, cela ressemblait à une matinée ordinaire de Fairy Tail.


	16. Loyer à payer

**16\. Loyer à payer.**

Lucy soupira. Elle était en retard dans le payement de son loyer ! La propriétaire devrait pourtant la comprendre et être compatissante : être mage dans une guilde n'était pas forcément le métier le plus stable financièrement, surtout à Fairy Tail.

C'est sur ces pensées que Lucy ouvrit la porte de son appartement, éreintée et prête à dormir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un ronflement. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait sûrement paniqué en criant au voleur. Mais ce ronflement lui était très familier.

Un sourire narquois vient se dresser sur ses lèvres.

— Natsu, si tu veux dormir sur mon lit, vas payer le loyer !


	17. L'espoir du passé

**Un drabble cette fois du point de vue de la Lucy du futur. C'est bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt puisque je l'apprécie énormément ! J'y songerai plus régulièrement à l'avenir. (Avenir, Lucy du Futur, vous avez compris la blague ?... Désolé.)**

 **17\. L'espoir du passé.**

Le monde entier s'était écroulé autour d'elle, ne lui laissant que ruines et désolation,

Perdue dans une profonde tristesse que rien ne saurait faire disparaitre,

Puisque les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Alors, comment aurait-elle du réagir en voyant celui qu'elle aimait, vivant ?

Mais celui-ci n'était pas le sien, il appartenait à un autre monde,

Un monde de joie et d'espoir, entouré d'amour et de vie.

Et même si elle savait que cela ne durerait qu'un court instant,

Elle tenterait tout, afin que ces versions du passé demeurent,

Sans devenir les ombres fantomatiques de son futur apocalyptique.


	18. Une meilleure version

**Toujours sur la Lucy du futur. Oui, je l'aime bien.**

 **18\. Une meilleure version.**

Elle était la même qu'elle, mais en mieux.

A la différence de sa version du futur, cette Lucy n'était pas malheureuse.

Au contraire, le bonheur semblait rayonner en elle.

Car ce monde ne se perdait, il continuait d'avoir de l'espoir.

Et, comme avant la tragédie, tous ces membres de Fairy Tail regorgeaient de rêves.

Leur amitié les rendait plus fort, leur donnant une sensation d'invincibilité.

Ce Fairy Tail était le bon, celui qui allait survivre.

Cette Lucy, qui représentait sa partie enfouie, ne serait jamais comme sa version du futur.

Puisque jamais elle ne connaitrait la douleur incurable de perdre ses amis.


	19. De grands enfants

**19\. De grands enfants.**

Ils étaient indisciplinés et bruyant, bagarreur et insouciants.

Aucun doute là-dessus les membres de Fairy Tail étaient de grands enfants.

Tous différents, certains plus calmes que d'autres complètement incontrôlables.

Tout cela, sans doute au plus grand désespoir du maitre.

Qui affichait pourtant toujours un sourire paternel à la vue de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants.

Des enfants qui, malgré les apparences, étaient tous uniques et irremplaçables,

Chacun apportant son lot de bêtises et de joie à la grande famille qu'est cette guilde.

Lucy était fière de pouvoir être l'une de ces enfants,

Car il n'existait pas d'enfance plus belle qu'à Fairy Tail.


	20. Comme une étoile

**20\. Comme une étoile.**

Il était apparu dans sa vie comme une étoile, filant dans la nuit, inattendu et pourtant si espérer.

Invitant à un avenir radieux et magique, par un simple et si majestueux sourire,

Qui brillait comme la plus étincelante étoile dans l'astre nocturne.

Une étoile de feu qui brûlait d'ardeur, bien plus que le soleil lui-même.

Sauf qu'il ne donnait pas la désagréable sensation de détourner le regard afin de s'en protéger.

Au contraire, il attirait l'attention et empêchait de se libérer de son envoutante emprise.

Lucy acceptait avec joie de s'en approcher, pour profiter de la chaleur réconfortante qu'il apportait.


	21. Destins étonnants

**Je ne suis pas sûr que ce drabble soit bien écrit, je le trouve assez confus mais impossible de mieux le rectifier !**

 **21\. Destins étonnants.**

Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer, même s'ils n'étaient pas destinés.

Ils n'avaient aucun point commun, seulement des différences.

Mais ne disait-on pas que les contraires s'attiraient ?

Elle y croyait fermement le destin les avait réunis,

Alors que leurs mondes ne devaient pas se croiser.

A moins que cela ne soit l'œuvre de la magie et ses mystères.

Où et qui seraient-ils si jamais ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ?

Deux destinés, inséparables, séparées ? Quelle drôle d'idée...

Aussi étrange que deux destinés opposées qui se réunissent, comme eux.

Il fallait croire que le destin se réjouissait de ces étonnants évènements.


	22. Le prince charmant

**Je suis contente de l'aspect fantasy médiéval de Fairy Tail : ça me donne toujours l'inspiration.**

 **22\. Le prince charmant.**

Cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du prince charmant, loin de là.

Il n'était pas très polie, pas très galant, pas très romantique.

Il semblait plutôt très immature, très bruyant et très irritant.

Alors pourquoi voyait-elle en lui son prince charmant si attendu ?

Il donnait plus l'impression d'être l'horrible dragon que le brave chevalier devait affronter pour sauver sa princesse.

Mais était-elle autant une princesse que lui un chevalier charmant ? Certainement pas.

Et puis, son prince charmant n'avait pas besoin de posséder ces fausses valeurs pour qu'elle l'aime d'un amour fou.

Après tout, il était déjà le plus impressionnant des chasseurs de dragons.


	23. Danger à la fenêtre

**23\. Danger à la fenêtre.**

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Lucy profitait d'un peu de calme pour lire tranquillement, dos à la fenêtre. L'intrigue était si passionnante qu'elle s'y sentait transporter, perdue dans une cité lugubre où régnait un tueur en série qui agissait en grimpant aux fenêtres et, sans un bruit, pénétrait dans l'appartement de ses futures victimes. Il sortait un couteau de son manteau, s'approchait silencieusement de sa cible et...

— Salut Lucy !

La jeune fille poussa un cri et, sans réfléchir, poussa Natsu dehors, lui qui était à la fenêtre. Le garçon tomba lourdement sur le sol pavé de la rue.

— Oh ! Désolé, Natsu !

Il fallait vraiment qu'il commence à utiliser la porte...


	24. Une rencontre précoce

**Juste une idée de si Lucy avait rencontré Natsu alors qu'ils étaient petits.**

 **24\. Une rencontre précoce.**

Il était un de ces jeunes voyous que son père lui interdisait de fréquenter.

Pourtant rien chez lui ne paraissait mauvais ou dangereux,

Ni ses cheveux roses, si son écharpe au cou, ni son grand sourire niais.

Mais avait-il le droit de l'approcher, elle, l'unique héritière d'une des plus grandes familles de Fiore,

Alors que lui, vivait dans la reconnue mais néanmoins critiquée guilde de Fairy Tail ?

Jamais ils ne pourraient continuer de se voir en conversant leur rang social inégal.

Il n'y avait pourtant aucun moyen qu'il devienne membre d'une illustre et noble maison.

Alors il ne restait qu'une solution : elle qui irait à Fairy Tail.


	25. Une forte volonté

**25\. Une forte volonté.**

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'abandonner, elle s'en était rendu compte.

Il avait plutôt l'habitude de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir, tête la première.

Pourtant, en dépit de toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne devait-on pas abandonner,

Face à un ennemi dont la puissance était incommensurable et sans faille ?

Toute personne digne de bon sen aurait depuis longtemps accepté de renoncer.

Mais pas lui, qui continuait de tenir bon, par un courage suicidaire ou indomptable.

Parfois, elle ne pouvait qu'envier sa forte volonté d'esprit.

Après tout, il était le bien le seul qui lui donnait la conviction de continuer.


	26. Profiter de chaque instant

**Parce que j'écoute beaucoup de chanson françaises ces derniers temps.**

 **26\. Profiter de chaque instant.**

Ils profitaient de chaque instant l'un avec l'autre,

Car la mort les avait frôlé plus d'une fois, menaçant de les séparer.

Pourtant ils tenaient bon, se reposant sur l'autre pour que chaque moment soit inoubliable.

Parce qu'ils vivaient dans un monde dangereux mais si beau.

Rempli de ses hauts et ses bas, qui paraissaient tous nécessaires dans leurs vies.

Une vie comblée de souvenir du passé et d'un futur incertain.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'en moquaient, de ce que l'avenir leur réservait !

Tant qu'ils continuaient d'être ensemble, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour eux :

Ils allaient profiter de chaque instant ensemble.


	27. Inattendu

**27\. Inattendu.**

Ce n'était pas ce genre de rencontre qu'elle préconisa en arrivant à Magnolia, loin de là.

Après tout, comment aurait-elle deviné rentre un garçon aux tendances pyromanes,

Avec des cheveux roses et qui prétendait que son père était un dragon ?

Sans compter l'image erronée qu'elle se faisait de la célèbre guilde de Fairy Tail,

Qui se révélait plus être un cirque de gens bizarres qu'autre chose,

Avec des exhibitionnistes, des psychopathes, des pervers, des bruyants et des agressifs.

Non, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'elle pensait faire une fois à Magnolia.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal...


	28. De doux rêves

**Honneur aux dragons slayer !**

 **28\. De doux rêves.**

— Lucy, viens voir, ils sont tellement mignons !

— De qui parles-tu, Mirajane ?

Mirajane ne lui répondit pas elle préféra l'agripper par le bras pour l'entrainer avec elle dans l'infirmerie. Lucy se dit immédiatement que cela devait concerner Natsu : il y avait été envoyé suite à leur dernière quête, ce matin même.

Elle eut raison. Mais ne s'attendait pas à assister à une scène si touchante.

— Oh, ils sont adorables !

Wendy était endormie à côté de Natsu, ce dernier lui tenant la main dans son sommeil. Ils semblaient profondément plonger dans de doux rêves. Qu'il était agréable de les voir comme ça !


	29. Un simple souhait

**29\. Un simple souhait.**

Que son père veuille la faire revenir ne la dérangeait guère,

Qu'importe leurs disputes, Lucy aimait son père.

Le véritable problème résidait en elle-même,

Elle ne voulait pas quitter cette vie féérique qu'offrait Fairy Tail.

Cette guilde si magique que tout le monde jugeait et critiquait à tort,

Sans savoir combien elle était unique, Par cette volonté de profiter de la vie.

Comme de grands enfants, qui auraient refusés de grandir.

Elle ne désirait rien d'autre que les suivre et rire à leurs côtés,

Ce n'était qu'un simple souhait, qui guidait sa vie.

Et cela, même son père ne pourrait le lui interdire.


	30. END

**Juste un UA où Natsu est devenu comme Acnologia. Je me suis toujours dis que ça serait intéressant de voir la relation (et surtout les sacrifices à faire) entre lui et Lucy s'il se transformait.**

 **30\. E.N.D**

— Alors tu es venu, Lucy...

Elle frissonna. Cette voix n'avait plus rien d'humain elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de l'homme dont Lucy était tombée amoureuse. Son corps couvert d'écailles rouges, ses yeux sanguinaires, et son sourire narquois ce n'était plus un homme mais un monstre qui se tenait devant elle.

Le chasseur de dragon avait changé de rôle pour revêtir la forme de sa proie.

—... Mais c'est trop tard. Il ne reste qu'END.

Elle n'en doutait pas. Pourtant, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher d'accomplir ce qu'elle était venu faire : débarrasser le monde d'END. Même si, pour cela, Natsu Dragnir, son amour, devait disparaitre.


	31. Appréhension

**Dans la continué du thème du précédent drabble.**

 **31\. Appréhension.**

Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Enormément. Plus que lui, d'ailleurs. Comment faisait-il pour continuer de sourire et de rire, sans s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait ?

— Natsu... Il se passerait quoi, si tu te transformais en dragon ?

Il s'était arrêté de rire, sans doute à cause de la voix chancelante d'inquiétude de Lucy, mélangée avec une angoisse qui lui serrait l'estomac.

Pourtant, avec un sourire rassurant, il posa son front contre le sien et, d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, dit :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Lucy. Rien ne nous séparera, jamais.


	32. Une étrange couleur

**Car c'est drôle de pouvoir se moquer (gentiment) de Natsu.**

 **32\. Une étrange couleur.**

C'était intriguant. Jamais elle n'avait vu une chose pareille. Comment était-ce possible ? Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique derrière ça, non ? Elle était un esprit intelligence qui aimait résonner correctement. Et ça, ce n'était absolument pas cohérent. Mais vraiment pas.

Ah mois que cela ne soit de la teinture ? ... Non, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, cela ne lui ressemblerait pas. En plus, pas sûr qu'il sache même ce que ça veut dire.

Bon, il fallait se décider ! Elle allait obtenir la réponse, ici et maintenant !

— Natsu... Pourquoi t'as des cheveux roses ?


	33. L'Héritière et le Dragon

**Bon, je préviens : quand j'ai écrit ce drabble, j'ai vu La Belle et la Bête (film qui était vraiment pas mal d'ailleurs) avec Emma Watson dans le rôle de Belle, alors voilà une transposition version Fairy Tail !**

 **33\. L'Héritière et le Dragon.**

Elle s'en moquait de ce qu'ils pourraient dire à son sujet,

Qu'il ressemble à une bête, un démon, un monstre, qu'importe !

Il était si gentil, empli d'une joie de vivre qu'elle lui enviait.

Qui pourrait croire qu'il serait dangereux, ce garçon aux cheveux roses ?

Cela était complètement insensé et jamais elle n'y croirait.

Elle lui accordait sans hésiter sa confiance, lui, le seul capable de la faire sourire.

Sans jamais se préoccuper de son statut qui en aurait attiré plus d'un.

Et qu'importe ce qu'on puisse dire à son sujet,

L'Héritière était tombée amoureuse du Dragon.

Et ils vivaient un amour magique.


	34. Le Dragon de la Destruction

**Comme avant, dans l'idée de Natsu qui s'est transformé en dragon, et qu'il porte un nom « populaire » (un peu comme Acnologia est le Dragon noir de l'Apocalypse).**

 **34\. Le Dragon de la Destruction.**

Combien restait-il de ceux qui savaient qui se cachait derrière cette apparence repoussante ?

La majorité ne voyait plus qu'un dragon, un danger, un héraut de la destruction.

Sans savoir les raisons d'un tel résultat, sans comprendre le sacrifice fait,

En leur permettant à tous de vivre sans s'inquiéter de la menace grandissante,

De ce puissant dragon apocalyptique, un fléau pour tout le royaume.

Le Dragon de la Destruction, acceptant cette forme inhumaine, s'était sacrifié pour eux.

Désormais, cela était à son tour d'être une menace, dont il fallait se débarrasser.

Mais comment en serait-elle capable ?

Car, celui qu'on considérait maintenant comme le Dragon de la Destruction, représentait tout pour elle.


	35. Préférence particulière

**Car si je peux me moquer de Natsu, je veux aussi le faire avec Lucy.**

 **35\. Préférence particulière.**

Cela était un grand dilemme, un problème de question existentielle. A côté d'elle, Levy la fixait avec inquiétude mais Lucy ne pouvait lui expliquer clairement où était le problème, parce cela était trop complexe. Elle devait trouver la solution.

Mais de quelle façon ? Hors de question de se confier au principale intéressé, cela reviendrait au même que si l'on disait à haute voix un vœu alors qu'une étoile filante passait.

Elle regarda Levy. C'était sa meilleure amie, non ? Elle devait sans doute être de bon conseil.

— Levy... Tu penses que Natsu préfère les cheveux blonds aux cheveux blancs ?

Il fallait bien qu'elle sache si Natsu avait une préférence pour elle ou sa rivale, Lisanna !


	36. Les danses d'aristocrates

**Pourquoi ai-je pensé à Natsu et Lucy quand j'ai regardé Orgueil et Préjugés, hein ?**

 **36\. Les danses d'aristocrates.**

Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant, d'un simple regard, ils avaient été attirés l'un par l'autre. A un point que cela paraitre étrange aux yeux de son père. Fort heureusement, une danse fut lancée et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il se dirigea vers l'elle et lui proposa d'être sa cavalière.

Il suffit d'une danse. Une danse, sans avoir besoin de dire mot, pour tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comme si le destin voulait les réunir, tous deux comme les victimes d'un sortilège d'amour, comme ayant bu le philtre d'amour de Tristan et Iseult.

Lorsqu'enfin, la danse s'arrêta et qu'ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, il ne lui prononça que deux mots, dans un doux murmure :

\- Natsu Dragnir.

Jamais elle n'oublierait ce nom.


	37. Comme un conte de fées

**Fées, Fairy Tail, Contes de fées... Voilà, je sais, le lien est très subtile, mais vous devriez comprendre sans problème, je vous assure !**

 **37\. Comme un conte de fées**

Elle avait toujours aimé les contes de fées,

Remplis de magies, de princesses et de chevaliers,

De princes charmants, de dragon et de fées,

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé en vivre un.

Après tout, n'était pas aussi merveilleux qu'un conte de fée,

Ce qu'elle vivait dans la guilde de Fairy Tail ?

Partir à l'aventure pour aider des gens, découvrir des mystères,

Combattre des méchants qui ont des intentions maléfiques.

Certes, cela était un peu plus brutal que dans un conte de fée,

Mais elle savait qu'à tout instant, son prince viendrait la sauver.

Après tout, Natsu n'était jamais loin d'elle.


	38. Un changement de libertinage

**Libertinage, référence aux Liaisons Dangereuses (que je n'aime pourtant pas...), je crois que je lis beaucoup trop de classique ces derniers temps.**

 **38\. Un changement un libertinage.**

Elle était une fille de bonne famille avec de justes valeurs,

Il était un libertin né, vivant sans regret et sans règle.

Alors pourquoi avait-il tant changé en la rencontrant ?

De quelqu'un qui profitait de tous les plaisirs du monde,

Il n'en restait qu'un homme désemparé à la recherche de l'amour, que seule cette fille pouvait lui offrir.

De son noble comportement, dû aux vertus de ses origines,

Elle changeait pour une vie tortueuse d'amour, avec un homme dont la société reprochait les vices.

Comment le véritable amour les avait-il réunis, eux de deux mondes distincts ?

Ils n'en savaient rien, et peut-être que cette dangereuse liaison finirait tragiquement.

Mais ils s'aimeraient d'une passion sans fin, ignorant l'avenir et profitant de l'instant présent.


	39. Un lointain souvenir

**J'ignore pourquoi mais en écrivant ce drabble, j'avais en tête la chanson** ** _Once Upon a December_** **, alias** ** _Loin du Froid de Décembre_** **en français (je préfère la version française d'ailleurs), du film Anastasia. Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi, c'est sans doute car j'ai revu le film il y a pas longtemps. Et il est magnifique, j'annonce.**

 **39\. Un lointain souvenir.**

Elle s'en rappelait comme un lointain souvenir, une image du passé, brûlée par la tragédie.

Qui regorgeait d'un espoir fictif, un sentiment d'allégresse qui l'emplissait d'une joie d'une grande ivresse.

Qu'importe comment le monde voulait en finir avec eux, ils continuaient de s'aimer comme des amoureux.

Et même si la mort elle-même venait les chercher pour les séparer l'un de l'autre,

Ils garderaient en tête ce merveilleux et lointain souvenir qui jamais ne s'éteindrait

Et qui toujours leur rappellerait ces beaux jours de tranquillité, loin des problèmes et des drames,

Des instants inoubliables qui resurgiraient comme un rêve paisible, empli d'amour et de paix.


	40. Dispute de couple

**Juste une petite idée sur Natsu et Lucy qui se disputent.**

 **40\. Dispute de couple.**

— Oh, il m'énerve !

Lucy se laissa tomber sur un tabouret au bar de la guilde, clairement énervée. Mirajane, sans se laisser perturbée par le comportement de son amie, sourit doucement.

— Tout va bien, Lucy ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Natsu n'arrête pas de me harceler pour qu'on aille faire une mission de rang S et ça m'énerve ! Il sait bien que c'est dangereux et il s'en fiche !

Elle soupira et s'affala sur le bar, tandis que Mirajane posa devant elle un verre d'eau.

— Ne t'en fais Lucy, ça lui passera. Après tout, les disputes de couples sont courantes.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux alors que ses joues devinrent aussi colorées que les cheveux de Natsu.

— U-UN QUOI ?


	41. Lucy au pays des merveilles

**Parce que j'ai regardé le film de 2010 et que je l'ai adoré.**

 **41\. Lucy au pays des merveilles.**

La prochaine fois, elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de suivre un lapin qui parle. Non, parce que cela lui avait causé pas mal de problème ! Suivre un chat bleu qui parle, encore, ça allait. Mais un lapin, pas du tout !

A cause de ce fichu lapin, elle se retrouvait à devoir sauver un royaume des plus étranges sous la tyrannie d'une reine aux cheveux écarlates appelée Erza Scarlett, tout en étant aidée par une autre reine, tout aussi excentrique, du nom de Mirajane et, pour rajouter encore plus d'originalité dans cette histoire, il y avait aussi un chat irritant qui parle du nom de Carla et des jumeaux exhibitionnistes, Grey et Léon.

Bon, heureusement, il y avait le chapelier fou, un étrange garçon aux cheveux roses du nom de Natsu Dragnir. De tous ces phénomènes sortis tout droit d'un cirque, il était sans nul doute son préféré.


	42. Prise au piège

**Une drabble que j'essaie de mettre dans un style légèrement macabre, sur l'idée que les Dragon Slayer sont très, très possessifs.**

 **42\. Prise au piège.**

Elle lui appartenait, il n'y avait aucune autre option.

Elle lui appartenait depuis le premier instant où ils avaient posé les yeux l'un sur l'autre. Depuis, qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait penser, il l'aimait d'un amour inexplicable. Un amour dangereux et égoïste. Quiconque tenterait de l'approcher devrait subir sa colère.

Les Dragons Slayer ne partageaient rien. Et même si elle devait mourir pour lui appartenir, il la sacrifierait sans hésiter pour son bon plaisir. Il l'emmènerait dans sa tombe sans tarder avant de transpercer son cœur pour la rejoindre, qu'elle soit au paradis ou aux enfers. Il la suivrait même au-delà de la mort.

Elle lui appartenait, et jamais il ne la laisserait sortir de son étreinte malsaine.


	43. Comment faire la cuisine ?

**Vous imaginez Natsu faire la cuisine, vous ?**

 **43\. Comment faire la cuisine ?**

Elle appréciait que Natsu tente de s'investir dans leur vie de couple, vraiment. Cela la touchait beaucoup, puisqu'elle savait que la vie en ménage ne convenait guère à son amoureux.

En toute honnêteté, elle aimait beaucoup les efforts de Natsu. Mais parfois, ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Surtout quand cela finissait avec son appartement en feu et qu'à cause de ça, elle et Natsu se retrouvaient à la rue. Ouais, pas sûr que la propriétaire apprécie de voir le bâtiment en feu à son retour...

— Natsu, la prochaine fois que tu veux cuisiner, utilise le feu des plaques comme tout le monde, et pas tes flammes !


	44. Au-delà des règles établies

**J'avoue, j'ai encore regardé Orgueil et Préjugés. Que voulez-vous ? j'adore ce film (et le livre) !**

 **44\. Au-delà des règles établies.**

— Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, Lucy ?

Oui, elle n'en doutait pas. Il lui suffisait de jeter un simple regard à son foyer, cette immense demeure si froide et solitaire pour savoir que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière.

Son père pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait de Natsu, mais jamais il ne pourrait l'empêcher de la voir. Qu'importe ses règles, il n'était pas en droit de juger leur amour.

— Certaine.

Même si par cette action, preuve de son amour pour Natsu, elle risquait de ne plus jamais revoir l'unique membre de sa famille. Mais elle s'était fait une raison : l'amour nécessitait des sacrifices.


	45. Protéger : son désir

**J'écoute des musiques ces derniers temps, donc ça donne l'inspiration.**

 **45\. Protéger : son désir.**

Il en avait fait le serment dès leur rencontre : envers et contre tout, il la protégerait de tous les dangers.

Sans hésitation, il saisirait l'opportunité de venir à son aide, même s'il devait sacrifier sa vie pour cela.

Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait il saurait être le plus fort, celui qui sort toujours vainqueur de l'adversité.

Avec de la détermination, il se lancerait une dernière fois dans la bataille avec toute la force de son amour,

Et se livrerait dans un ultime affrontement.

Qu'importent les risques, qu'importent les conséquences ! Il serait son protecteur, car il n'a qu'un désir :

La protéger, même au péril de sa vie.


	46. Son souhait le plus secret

**Je préfère la nuit au jour, donc ça devrait suffire à expliquer ce drabble, non ?**

 **46\. Son souhait le plus secret.**

Elle l'emmènerait admirer les étoiles.

Ensemble, ils les contempleraient de nombreuses heures.

Elle lui parlerait de tout ce qu'il peut y avoir dans l'astre étoilée.

Ses yeux s'illumineraient de joie, d'un rêve lointain, d'une passion ardente.

Une étoile filante passerait devant eux, attirant leur attention.

Elle lui dirait de faire un vœu, et il s'exécuterait.

Puis le dirait à haute voix, ce qui l'énerverait.

Après tout, pour qu'il se réalise, un vœu doit rester secret.

Il rirait et s'excuserait sans jamais lui avouer,

Que son vœu le plus cher n'avait jamais été révélé,

Mais qu'il s'était déjà réalisé par leur rencontre.

Et qu'il ne désirait plus rien d'autre au monde,

Sauf peut-être rester au près d'elle pour l'éternité.


	47. Ils se sentent si bien

**Vous connaissez la chanson « Feel invincible ? ». J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce verbe en anglais.**

 **47\. Ils se sentent si bien.**

Quand ils discutent tranquillement, assis autour d'une table de la guilde, avec leurs amis.

Quand ils partent pour une quête, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, insouciant des dangers qui peuvent arrivées.

Quand ils flânent dans leur appartement, dans un rare moment de paix et de silence bénéfique.

Quand ils rêvassent des futures aventures palpitantes qui arriveront, car c'est ainsi que va leur quotidien.

Quand ils sont amoureux et profitent de toute la vie pour s'aimer comme le premier jour.

Il leur suffit d'être ensemble, dans n'importe quelle situation, à n'importe quel instant,

Car ils se sentent si bien quand ils sont tous les deux.


	48. Le plus exaspérant

**Vous vous rappelez du moment après l'Arc Eclipse, où Natsu vole la couronne du roi ? J'ai adoré ce moment.**

 **48\. Le plus exaspérant.**

Il était le garçon le plus exaspérant qu'elle ait rencontré.

Impulsif et dissident, il ne suivait jamais les ordres ou conseils qu'on lui donnait.

Se battre était sa passion, une envie qu'il ne parvenait jamais à réfréner.

Il adorait venir chez elle sans y être invité, et qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Il ne cessait jamais d'attirer des problèmes, que cela soit par la plus simple action...

... Que par l'acte le plus irréfléchi et inattendu de sa part.

Sur beaucoup de points, il était le plus exaspérant qu'elle eut le déplaisir de rencontrer.

Alors pourquoi ce défaut l'empêchait-il de ne pas paraitre irrésistible à ses yeux ?

Depuis quand aimait-elle quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait supporter la présence ?


	49. L'insouciance de l'amour

**J'ai lu Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare il n'y a pas longtemps. Cela explique tout, non ?**

 **49\. L'insouciance de l'amour**

Ce n'était pas fini, loin de là. Pas près tout ce qu'ils avaient affronté, toutes ces épreuves traversées, ces murs infranchissables franchis.

Ils avaient vaincu bien trop de fatalité pour laisser le malheur les accablé de peine. Ils avaient commencé par un jeune couple d'un amour fringant et nouveau. Alors ils ne devaient pas finir comme des amants brisés par les aléas de la vie.

Qu'importe ce qu'on penserait d'eux. Injustes, égoïstes, ingrats, voilà ce qu'on dirait à eux qui sourient alors que le monde est triste de la mort et de la désolation des sacrifiés.

Ils vivaient et vivraient à jamais dans l'insouciance de leur amour, comme au premier jour. Car la vie était trop courte pour être remplie de chagrin et d'anxiété. Elle était belle, et ils en profiteraient.


	50. A travers la mort

**Waouh, 50** **e** **drabble ? C'est vraiment pas mal ! Je pensais m'arrêter au trentième, et non atteindre le cinquantième ! Pour célébrer ça... Un drabble déprimant, aller !**

 **50\. A travers la mort.**

Chaque fois, il suivrait le même rituel.

Il reviendrait de voyage mais n'irait pas à la guilde faire son rapport. A la place, il irait dans ce lieu particulier et inconnu au monde, où se trouverait, comme toujours depuis des années, une tombe solitaire.

Il y poserait un bouquet de fleur et se positionnerait en tailleur juste devant, avant d'entamer un long monologue, le récit de son dernier voyage à travers Fiore, ses hauts, ses bas, ses imprévues, ses rencontres. Il serait triste mais sourirait de toutes ses dents, car c'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait aimé.

Finalement, lorsqu'il devrait partir, il s'agenouillerait devant cette pierre froide et y poserait son front, avant de déclarer tout doucement :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours vivant, Lucy »


	51. Sortir du cauchemar

**Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà repartie pour une courte reprise de ces drabbles sur Natsu et Lucy parce que ça me manquait, voilà. D'ailleurs ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai commencé ce recueil de drabble... c'est pas mal. Enfin bref, faire les drabbles sur Les étranges réactions des Dragon Slayers m'a redonné envie d'écrire sur ce recueil.**

 **Sinon, concernant ce drabble, c'est toujours dans l'idée que Natsu puisse devenir comme Acnologia et laisse sa partie « dragon » le dominer.**

* * *

 **51\. Sortir du cauchemar.**

Il avait accepté ce destin pire que la mort,

Cette décision si stupide mais pourtant si nécessaire pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Depuis, son esprit n'avait fait que se perdre dans une mer de ténèbres.

Il entendait cette voix, qui n'était pas la sienne mais celle d'un dragon fou, réclamant sa désolation et le chaos.

Mais il entendait aussi cette voix, celle qu'il reconnaissait entre toutes, l'appelant et le suppliant de revenir.

Et finalement, il y était parvenu.

Il s'était battu contre cet être tordu qui le contrôlait et l'avait vaincu.

Le Dragon avait repris conscience grâce à son amour.

Grâce à l'amour et la confiance que Lucy Heartfilia éprouvait pour lui.


	52. Dernier souvenir

**Tiens, Lucy est morte dans le drabble 50, donc rétablissons une certaine justice en inversant les rôles, cette fois.**

* * *

 **52\. Dernier souvenir.**

Il arrivait parfois qu'on la croise dans la guilde. Elle restait en retrait, silencieuse, portant pourtant ce doux sourire aux lèvres.

Les plus jeunes membres de la guilde posaient alors les mêmes questions la concernant : « pourquoi parait-elle si triste ? », « c'est la première fois que je la vois, elle est de la guilde ? », « son visage me semble familier, qui est-ce ? » ou encore « pourquoi serre-t-elle toujours cette écharpe ? ».

Puis ils en apprenaient plus et comprirent aussitôt. C'était Lucy Heartfilia, la partenaire de Natsu Dragnir, les deux membres de Fairy Tail qui avaient lutté contre Acnologia pour empêcher la destruction de Fiore.

C'était celle pour qui Natsu Dragnir s'était sacrifié en lui offrant son écharpe comme dernier souvenir.


	53. Surprotection

**Parce que j'adore l'idée d'un Natsu en mode big brother surprotecteur.**

* * *

 **53\. Surprotection.**

— Natsu, laisse la vivre un peu.

— Mais si elle est blessée ?

Lucy soupira et ferma son livre. Apparemment, elle n'aurait pas le moyen de lire en paix tandis que son petit-ami était dans cet état.

Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face tandis qu'il regardait une table au loin, soucieux et suspicieux.

— Natsu, que penserais-tu si nous étions surveillés comme ça, nous aussi ?

— Mmh... Je serai énervé ?

— Absolument. Donc tu vas arrêter d'espionner Roméo et Wendy sur le champ.

— D'accord...

Elle attrapa son livre et reprit sa lecture. Mais du coup de l'œil, elle surveilla Natsu.

— Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

— J'arrête, c'est bon !


	54. Retour à la guilde

**Pas grand-chose à dire, sauf que je trouve l'idée assez drôle. Pauvre Natsu qui croyait bien faire...**

* * *

 **54\. Retour à la guilde.**

— Lucy, arrête de faire les cents pas, tu vas finir par abimer le plancher.

— Mais Mira, il a dit qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui !

— Ce n'est pas en faisant les cents qu'il reviendra plus vite.

Lucy dut admettre que Grey disait vrai. Alors elle s'arrêta dans sa marche effrénée et s'assit sur une chaise, prête à attendre.

Mais, aussitôt, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent et celui qu'elle attendait apparut.

Tous regardèrent Lucy se précipiter vers lui, les deux amoureux se souriant.

Ils s'attendaient tous à les voir s'embrasser, mais furent surpris lorsque Lucy asséna un fort coup de poing sur le crâne de Natsu.

— C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TU PARS EN QUÊTE SANS MOI, NATSU DRAGNIR !

— Mais Luc', c'était dangereux comme quête...

— JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! TU SAIS À QUEL POINT J'ÉTAIS INQUIÈTE ?

Les membres de Fairy Tail soupirèrent. Ah, l'amour !


	55. Toujours à ses côtés

**J'étais partie sur une idée, mais finalement, je crois que ce drabble est assez raté. Mais bon, je le poste quand même, on ne sait jamais.**

* * *

 **55\. Toujours à ses côtés.**

Il était toujours là quand cela n'allait pas.

Il venait la secourir lorsqu'elle était en danger, enlevée ou au bord de la mort.

Il la soutenait lorsqu'elle pleurait la mort de ses proches à cause de son impuissance.

Il la réconfortait lorsqu'elle se sentait mal et doutait d'elle, lui redonnant le sourire par ses bêtises.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer un monde où il ne serait pas là,

Pour sourire bêtement et l'énerver, pour la protéger et l'encourager.

Pour toujours lui rappeler, que qu'importe l'adversité,

Il sera toujours à ses côtés.


	56. Penser au futur

**Je regardais Kaamelott, et j'ai eu cette idée à l'esprit. Ne me demandez pas, je suis à fond sur Kaamelott depuis peu et honte à moi pour ne pas avoir connu cette série génialissime bien avant.**

* * *

 **56\. Penser au futur.**

— Luna.

Lucy se détourna de son livre et regarda Natsu, qui semblait profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Natsu ?

— Luna.

— Luna ? répéta Lucy en levant un sourcil. C'est quoi ça ?

— Le nom de notre fille ! s'exclama fièrement Natsu en souriant béatement. Lucy et Natsu, ça fait Luna !

Lucy cligna des yeux. Puis, lorsque l'information arriva à son cerveau, elle rougit furieusement. Elle attrapa son livre et frappa Natsu avec, l'envoyant valser au loin.

— Comme si j'allais te laisser décider du nom de notre fille... marmonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et rougit d'autant plus.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?


End file.
